


Dirty, Smelly Sheriffs

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Incest, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma needs a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty, Smelly Sheriffs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: bubble bath

‘Eurgh…. Why is Storybrooke breaking out in mud puddles?’ groused Emma as she hung her coat on the coatrack – one surprisingly stern lecture from Mary Margaret had apparently stuck in Emma’s mind, much to Snow White’s delight.

What she was currently not delighted about however, was that Emma was upset AND tracking mud in her nice clean apartment. Snow hurriedly laid out some towels for Emma to tread on, and then used her hands on Emma’s shoulders to direct her to the bathroom. Charming had called ahead and advised her that he was sending the Sheriff home early on account of being dirty and smelly.

Emma grumbled to herself the entire time while she was stripping, and it was only once she was settled in the hot water, surrounded by bubbles, did she realize that her mother was in the tub also. Behind her. And now her arms were curling around Emma.

‘Did my Baby have a bad day?’

Emma melted back into Snow’s embrace.

‘Yeah,’ replied Emma. ‘But I feel better already.’

‘Good,’ purred Snow, then proceeding to nibble Emma’s clean ear.

Emma made a rumbling noise of appreciation as Snow began to rub her arms and belly with a soapy loofah.

‘Thank you for using the strawberry bubbles, Mommy,’ said Emma quietly.

‘You’re welcome, my Baby.’


End file.
